


With a feeling I'll forget (I'm in love)

by Cirkne



Series: Breaking Glass [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, depressed Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't it better to have your first kiss with someone you care about?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a feeling I'll forget (I'm in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Three things to know about this part
> 
> 1\. As you probably already guessed Breaking glass is based on my life and I was debating whether or not I should write this part and only today decided that it's still part of the story even if it's not really about depression
> 
> 2\. I wrote it and am posting it today because the next part (maybe even two parts) will be about Yamaguchi being in a really dark place and I wanted to post something happy before it
> 
> 3\. With this there are eight parts which means I can post the playlist I'm making but I haven't decided if I'm going to post the playlist and then add a song for every new part or post it when I finish the series.
> 
> Title from Kiss me by Ed Sheeran

Tsukishima moves from where he was looking through the kitchen's window and stands in front of Yamaguchi who's sitting on the chair, looking at the microwave. It's already getting dark but they didn't bother to turn on the lights just to make popcorn so everything around them seems calmer than usual.

Tadashi's mom had to leave him at home for the weekend and asked if he could invite a friend over so he wouldn't be lonely. Tsukishima agreed with the condition that he gets to choose the movie.

"Yamaguchi" Kei calls to get the boy's attention. Stays silent until his friend looks up at him. "Have you ever been kissed?" 

The boy doesn't answer at first, looks at his lap and hopes that Tsukki will just leave it be but, of course, that's not what happens.

"Yamaguchi" Tsukishima repeats and waits, probably knows his best friend will give in eventually.

"No" Tadashi admits, waits for the mocking that he's sure is about to come.

"Can I kiss you?" Kei asks and the smaller boy looks up, unsure if he heard right.

"W- what?" he manages, his voice shaking a little. The microwave dings, he stands up to take the popcorn out, his knees are shaking.

"Can I kiss you?" Tsukishima repeats, clear as day.

"Why would you want to do that, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks not looking at his best friend. He finds a bowl for the popcorn, hopes his face isn't as red as it feels.

"Isn't it better to have your first kiss with someone you care about?" Kei says, his voice sounds the same as it does every day, Tadashi doesn't understand how he can be that calm. "I would just be acting like a good best friend."

"You don't like being a good best friend" Yamaguchi tells him, takes the bowl of popcorn to carry it to his room but when he turns to go, Tsukishima takes the bowl out of his hands and puts it on the table.

"That's true" he admits, a smirk playing on his lips. "Will you let me kiss you?" Tadashi doesn't let the fact that the taller didn't answer slide, wants to ask again but then Tsukki is holding his shaking hands and it feels so familiar. He nods because it's the only thing the boy can manage and Tsukishima bows down to to touch Yamaguchi's lips with his. 

It's unfamiliar, a strange feeling settles in Tadashi's stomach but he kisses back like he's seen people do in movies. He's the one to pull back, after only a few seconds and earns a groan for it.

"That wasn't a proper kiss" Tsukki tells him but is met by breathy giggles that climb up Yamaguchi's throat and fill the air around them. The boy can feel his face burning, closes his eyes hoping he can calm down. 

"I can't believe I just kissed my best friend" he says, wonders why the anxiety that usually follows his every move hasn't kicked in yet. 

"That wasn't a proper kiss" Kei repeats but doesn't kiss him again.

They walk to Yamaguchi's room and watch the movie. Tadashi smiles realizing that nothing changed. That they're still best friends even after they kissed. 

Anxiety kicks in at two am when Tsukishima is already sound asleep. It settles in his stomach, like the feeling from before but much worse. He lays awake, looking at the ceiling and thinks about how short his first kiss was and how stupid he must have looked while laughing. 

Yamaguchi turns to his side, he didn't get an explanation and he's pretty sure he never will. His lips tingle still and he bites the inside of his cheek because he knows that no matter how much it meant to him, it was nothing to Tsukki.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third time I'm posting this part and I swear to god if it fails again I'm gonna cry
> 
> Someone commented on the one I posted before this and I deleted it thinking it failed to show I feel like such a loser if it was you please come back I love you


End file.
